Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/..., bo życia trzeba się nauczyć.
Witam wszystkich serdecznie na moim najnowszy blogu, którego premiera odbędzie się w najbliższą niedzielę. Jest to taki mój osobisty przełom. Infa nie będzie, bo zepsuje niespodziankę dla was. Jedyną rzeczą która wam wystarczy to to, że: *będzie on w czasach JWS *nie opiera się w żadnym wypadku na fabule filmów, pojawią się tylko postacie tam występujące Uwaga! Blog o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich! Nie kopiować! Rozdział 1: Uważają nas za potwory, istoty bez dusz i sumienia. Bezzględne przedmioty mordu, rozpaczy, bólu. Nie robimy tego z własnych pobudek. Robimy to by przeżyłi wszyscy. Najmniejsi, jak i najwięksi. Wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną. Boją się nas najbardzie. Mówią, że stworzono nas na sługów Odyna, którzy mieli zastąpić Thora podczas jego nieobecności w różnych części świata ludzi i inny wymiarów. Tak faktycznie było. Mieliśmyn dość okrótnych rządów i rozkazów władcy, którego nie można powstrzymać. Zorganizowaliśmy bunt. W jego rezultacie odzyskaliśmy wolność, za cenę, która zmieniła naszą rasę na zawsze. Zostało nas 79 z 100 najwierniejszych i jedynych wojowników, którzy uczestniczyli w buncie.. Od tego czasu liczba ocalałych jest przeklęta. A kiedy zostanie przekroczona zwiastuje to krwawym księżycem w dzień i bordową zorzą w nocy. Istota urodzona jako 80 zostaje obciążona klątwą. Reszta rasy jest bezpieczna za cene tego jedynego. Chodzą plotki, że miatamy piorunami, zmieniamy formę i przekraczamy bramy innych światów. Jest to kłamstwo. Ludzie, którzy się nas boją biorą moją rase za przeklęstwo i karę bogów za ich winy oraz grzechy. Żyjemy, umieramy i kochamy razem. Jednak czas realizacji klątwy jest bliski. Dalsza część jej mówi, że po skończeniu 20 urodzin obciązonego klątwą, zacznie się ona spełniać. Byliśmy pierwotnie ludzmi. Jednak zmieniono nas w istoty zwane smokami. Całe miasto, wszyscy słudzy, nawet Ci, którzy nie byli związani z naszym powstaniem. Jednak klątwa dotyczy tylko buntowników. Odyn zmienił je w panów nocy, Nocne Furie. Czarne smoki, najszybsze, najmądrzejsze i najzwinniejsze ze wszystkich inny gatunków. Przywódcą wszystkich z nich jest alfa, wybierana tylko z Nocnych Furii. Dowodzi ona wszystkimi smokami, bez wyjątków. W radach pomaga mu starszyzna składająca się z najstarszych przedstawicieli wszystkich gatunków. Wybierają oni dowódców, którzy kierują atakami na osady ludzi. Niszczymy broń, płapki, miejsca kultu ich Bogów, którzy na to nie zasługują. Zabieramy zwierzyne i zapasy by wyżywić lud. Codziennie jesteśmy na pograniczu śmierci. Wierzymy w powrót do życia po śmierci w innym ciele, ale z tą samą duszą. Niezmienną po opuszczeniu pierwotnego ciała. Jeśli żyjemy jako dobre istoty doznamy szczęścia. A jeśli nie rozpaczy i cierpienia ze strony swoich wrogów oraz ich potomstwa. Rozdział2: Dowódcą buntowników był Rem. Sprzeciwił się on rządom. Miał on wtedy syna Feryteneza w wieku trzech lat. Jego żona a matka chłopca nazywała się Alibata. Podczas tego okresu była w trzecim miesiącu ciąży. Po wiadomości o zmianie przywilejów, większym karą oraz ograniczeniach wolności osobistej słudzy zaczęli oraganizować zamieszki. Po dwunastym takim wydarzeniu Odyn postanowił o wydaniu kary śmierci na tych co wzniecą kolejne taki zdarzenie i jeszcze następne. Ludzie oragnizowali tajne spodkania, które na celu miały doprowadzić do wolności swojej przez objęcie odpowiednich kroków. Przygotowali się do tego bardzo długi okres czasu. Chcieli za wszelką cenę przejąć swój los. Jednak coś poszło nie tak. Jeden z posłańców dowiedział się o tym i doniósł o tym Odynowi. Wytoczył swoje wojska. Było nas 100 walczących na 4000. 40:1. Buntownicy nie poddali się liczebności przeciwnika i wygrali starcie. Odzyskali wolność, jednak wszystko ma swoją cenę. Umarło 21 wspaniałych wojowników i przyjaciół. Odyna zezłościła wiadomość o przegranej. Chciał zabić ich swoją mocą, jednak nie pozwolił na to jego starszy syn, Loki. Powiedział, że to niczemu nie służy, a kolejni postąpią tak samo. Wstawił się za jego zdaniem Thor. W rezultacie Odyn zezwolił na przyjętą propozycje od synów. Przemienił wszystkich sługów w smoki. A buntowników z rodzinami w Panów Nocy, Nocne Furie. Najgroźniejsze ze wszystkich innych gatunków tej rasy. Zesłał ich na ziemie, gdzie mieli siać strach, zniszczenie i śmierć.. Przez to byli najokrutniejszymi istotami żyjącymi Jednak nigdy nie będą mogli wrócić do Asgardu, krainy Bogów z nad błękitnego jeziora. Posłańców przemieniono w Szybkie Szpice, by mogły tylko zimą odwiedzić przyjaciół, ponieważ jako jedyne smoki nie posiadały skrzydeł. Była to kara dla nich za donosicielstwo. Przez pare miesięcy próbowali się przystosować, co było trudne. Alibata jako smoczyca urodziła 80 istote. Przepowiednia zaczęła się spełniać. Zawitał na świat krwawe słońce i bordowa zorza. Rem został alfą mimo sprzeciwów innych smoków. Zrozumieli to po czasie. Najstarsi obywatele wiedzieli co się święci za 20 lat. Zmobilizowali resztę. Od tego czasu prowadzili życie, którego musieli się uczyć. A rodzice dziecka nie wiedzieli co się stanie za 20 lat, lecz nadali mu imię. Hiropen. Ok. Więc tak. Skoro są tutaj takie imiona jak nie inne możecie sobie pomyśleć o co chodzi. Ale jeśli chcecie wiedzieć musicie to czytać, a sami zrozumiecie. Może są tutaj też tacy mądrzy co już się kapli podczas czytania. Pozdrawia wszystkich. Rozdział 3: Minęło 20 lat jak rzut kamieniem w wodę, bardzo szybko. Dzisiaj są urodziny Hiropena. Sztarszyzna popadła w panikę, jednak nie zechcieli przerywać prac innych tylko z tego powodu. Było nas pare tysięcy. Oczywiście smoków, lecz Nocnych Furii jest dokładnie 243. Hiropen wstał ze swojego łoża wraz z pierwszym pojawieniem się blaskiem słońca i pobiegł latać. Był najszybszym smokiem z Nocnych Furii oraz reszty gatunków zamieszkujących ich wspólny dom. Smocze Sanktuarnium. W jego sercu leżał Oszołomostrach biały, który w zamian za opiekę stworzył to miejsce. Dzisiaj dla Hiropena był jeden z najwspanialszych dni w życiu. Skończenie dwudziestu lat i zyskanie praw w oczach starszyzny, ze względu, że nie był on już małolatem. Jeszcze jedno jest ważne wydarzenie. Mianują go dowódcą pare godzin przed misją. Było to jego największe marzenie. P. Hiropena Matka wzbraniała się tego, mówiła, że to niebezpieczne i robię głupote. Kochałem ją, ale nie pozwole by mi przeszkodziła w jego rywalizacji. Mój brat przygotowuję się do przejęcia roli alfy. Ceremonia odbędzie się za trzy miesiące. Ciesze się jego szczęście, ja bym nie chciał go przejąć. Wole takie życie jakie mam. Spokojne, beztroskie. Wylądowałem na klifie. Przylatywałem tam by pomyśleć. Nagle niewiem skąd pojawił się mój brat. -Czemu ty jeszcze nie w domu?-spytał się mnie -Mógłbym się spytać o to samo, ale sobię tego oszczędzę. -Co z tobą ostatnio się dzieje, bracie. Wszyscy się martwią. Wychodzisz z rana wracasz w środku nocy. Gdzie ty się podziewasz? -Zasadniczo tutaj, ale to różnie. Wszystko zależy od wiatru. To on mi wskazuje drogę. A właśnie...jak ci idzie. No wiesz...ten cały teatrzyk, który jest za trzy miesiące. -Przygotowania? Dobrze. Bracie nie leć. To jest zły pomysł. -Doczekałem się tego, że mój własny brat mnie przestrzega.-gotowało się powoli we mnie gniewem-Doskonale wiesz, że jest to moje największe marzenie. Jak możesz?-powiedziałem ostatnie zdanie z wyrzutem -Nie wiesz wszystkiego...-powiedział, ale po chwili sam siebie skorcił, nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi. -Nie wiem czego? Wytłumacz mi to! -Zrozum, że nie mogę. Zabroniono mi! -Odejdz.-powiedziałem nie spoglądając na brata -Co? -Głuchy jesteś!? Odejdz! -Hiropenie...-powiedział -Nie chcę Cię słuchać, ani widzieć!-przerwałem mu-Dajcie mi wszyscy wkońcu spokój.-powiedziałem i odleciałem. Muszę ochłonąc, więc poleciałem na pole treningowe. Smoki tam ćwiczą oraz organizują różne święta. Jako dowódca dostanę specjalną płachtę na grzbiet wykonaną ze skóry Czerwonej Śmierci. Spędziłem tam pare godzin. Czułem, że to mój dzień. Zbliżało się południe. Starszyzna, główny dowódca i alfa przybyli na pole. Wszystkie smoki bez wyjątku złożyli im pokłon. Zrobiłem to samo. Nie chcę mieć kłopotów. Podeszli do mnie. Jeden z sztarszyzny namalował na mojej głowie znaki, które mają mnie podobno chronić. Główny dowódca nałorzył płachtę na me ciało. Alfa powiedziała jedno. -Powodzenia. Nie pozwól na śmierć innych. Teraz jesteś strażnikiem życia. Nie zawiedź nas. Swojej rasy. -Dobrze. Odeszli. Czułem szczęście ze względu realizacji marzenia. Za pare godzin wyruszamy w drogę. Wybrano nam wyspę oddaloną najbardziej na wschód. Mamy ją poznać po górze, która tam będzie. Rozdział 4: Jesteśmy już niedaleko. Widzimy wyspę, która była naszym celem. Leciałem jako pierwszy. W wiosce panowała prawie całkowita ciemność. Jedynymi jasnymi punktami były słupy z ogniem stojące na uliczkach, by rozjaśniały drogę. Pierwszym krokiem było zniszczenie broni, do tego przystąpiliśmy bez zwłoki. Na usłyszenie pierwszego strzału ludzie wybiegli z domów w stronę zbrojowni. Po chwili stała w płomieniach. W pośpiechu wynosili z niej to co mogło jeszcze ocaleć. Drugi zespół smoków zbierał zwierzynę i wszelkie zapasy. Wydarzyło się pare sytuacji, że jeden z nas został złapany. Udawało mi się ich uwolnić. Widziałem młodych ludzi gaszących pożary oraz starszych walczących i próbujących nas złapać. Zacząłem tracić wysokość. Upadłem na sam środek wioski. P. Narratora Hiropen upadł na środek wioski. Ludzie zbierali się wokół niego trzymając w dłoniach topory, miecze i młoty. Smoka przeszywał niewyobrażalny ból. Z nikąd zaczął otaczać go ogień. Pierścienie ognia unosiły się nad nim, a inne niczym ściana otaczały go. Wydawał przy tym niewyobrażalne krzyki. Nikt nie mógł tego znieść. Zaalarmowana tym co usłyszała ze swojego domu tamtejsza szamanka poszła do centrum wioski. Pare smoków obserwowało z wysoka. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziały. Te, które miały zwierzynę już dawno poleciały. Smok zaczął się zmieniać, czego inni nie widzieli przez ogień. Zaczął on przybierać bordowy odcień. Ludzie stali i patrzyli na to z przerażeniem. Powoli ogień zaczął znikać. Z za niego nie wyłonił się smok, lecz człowiek z czarną skórzaną peleryną okrywająca ciało. Był on młody, z jasną skórą i brązowymi włosami Człowiek z rudą brodę zaczął podchodzić do niego z młotem w dłoniach by zadać cios, lecz powstrzymało go jedno. Szamanka tej wyspy zastukała swą laską o ziemię dwa razy. Wszystko zwolniło. Otoczenie przybrało lekko żółtego odcieniu. -Witaj Hiropenie na Berk.-powiedziała szamanka do przemienionego smoka -Czemu ja cię rozumiem? Dedyki dla Szczerb1203 i Alicjaa Rozdział 5: P. Hiropena Ból ustąpywał świadomości. Usłyszałem słaby głos kobiety. Spojżałem na nią. Była bardzo niska z siwymi długimi włosami i jasnymi oczami, trzymała w dłoni wielki patyk przyzdobiony ku górze. Największym zaskoczeniem dla mnie było to, że ją zrozumiałem. Smoki nie rozumieją ludzi. Coś było nie tak. -Czemu ja Cię rozumiem?-spytałem -Jesteś synem Rema i Alibaty, pierwszych buntowników oraz tym co został obciążony klątwą przez samego Odyna. -Czyli te opowieści o 80 zawsze były prawdą.-powiedziałem do siebie cicho -Kim on jest?!-spytał się kipiący gniewem i wrogością do mnie mężczyzna z rudą brodą -Kimś kto zostanie na Berk do póki nie zrealizuje celów powrotu do poprzedniego wcielenia.-oznajmiła szamanka i zastukała swoim kijem dwa razy w ziemię Coś mówiła ona jeszcze do tego mężczyzny. Niczego nie rozumiałem. Nie mógł widać się jej przeciwstawić, choć próbował. Podeszła do mnie wyskowa kobieta z długimi brązowymi włosami. Narzuciła na mnie coś wielkiego. Mówiła do mnie pokazując dłońmi. Z jej gestów wywnioskowałem, że chce pomóc mi wstać. Tak też się stało. Prowadziła mnie krok w krok za szamanką. Weszliśmy do środka. Były tam różne przedmioty z drewna i malowidła. Znajdowało się też tam pełno ksiąg i roślin. Zaprowadziła mnie do jednego z pokoi. Kobieta z brązowymi włosami poszła w swoją stronę. Szamanka doprowadziła mnie do jakiegoś przedmiotu i pokazała bym na nim usiadł. Było to miękkie. Inne niż w naszych grotach. Ponownie zastukała kijem w ziemię. Otoczenie ponownie przybrało żółtego odcieniu. -Jak się czujesz?-spytała -Dobrze. Ból ustąpił. -Pamiętasz wszystko co się działo przed przybyciem na tą wyspę? -Tak. Mówiła Pani o celach. Jakich? -Jest ich pare. Na tyle ile będę mogła Ci w nich pomogę. Reszta leży w twoich rękach. -Jeśli je spełnię to będę ponownie smokiem? -Tak. -Co muszę zrobić? -Musisz nauczyć się wszystkiego czego może nauczyć się człowiek. Dzieli się to na trzy poziomy.-wysypała piasek na podłogę i zaczęła rysować na nim kijem-Pierwszy polega na nauczeniu się naszego języka, pisma i umiejętności wpasowania się w środowisko ludzi. Masz być jak oni. Drugi polega na nauczeniu się wszystkich czynności potrzebnych do przetrwania. Trzeci może być dla ciebie najtrudniejszy. Musisz poznać wszystkie uczucia ludzkie. -Są one taki same jak u smoków? -Tak. -Może nie będzie tak źle. Ile mam czasu? -Istnieje możliwość, że zostaniesz człowiekiem na zawsze. Z pierwszym i drugim poziomem Ci pomogę, ale trzeci zależy od ciebie. -Mam głupie pytanie, ale jak brzmi moje i tak dziwne imię na wasz język? -Czkawka. -Dobra, mogło być gorzej. A Feretynez? -Szczerbatek. -Rodzice nas pokarali.-zaśmiałem się pod nosem -Idź spać. To był dla ciebie długi dzień. -Dziękuje. Za ratunek i pomoc. -Śpij dobrze. Dobranoc -Dobranoc Zastukała ponownie swojim kijem w dwa razy. Otoczenie przybrało normalnego odcieniu. Ona wyszła z pokoju. Położyłem się na tym miękkim czymś i zasnąłem. Nie wiedząc co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Rozdział 6: Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Słońce już świeciło na dworze. Na desce obok tego na czym spałem leżały jakieś kawałki materiałów połączonych ze sobą. Ludzie je nosili na sobie. Założyłem je na siebie, nie było to proste. Wyszłem z tego pomieszczenia i poszłem do kuchni, w której siedziała szamanka. Nie była tam ona sama. Oprócz niej znajdowało się jeszcze w niej piątka młodych ludzi. Trzech chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Dwóch z nich miało jasne włosy a jeden ciemne. Dziewczyny miały jasne włosy. Patrzyli na mnie ze strachem w oczach, ja natomiast z podejrzeniem. Szamanka podeszła do mnie i podała mi w dłonie jakieś naczynie. W nim było coś co wyglądało jak woda, ale pachniało gorzej niż stare ryby, które w brew pozorom smoki nienawidzą. -Co to jest?-powiedziałem po powąchaniu tego Nikt nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. Wypiłem to. Smowało okropnie. Zacząłem się krztusić. -Co to jest? Otruć mnie chcieliście? -Mieszanka różnych ziół i rybie wnętrzności. -Paskudztwo. Czekaj czemu ja cię zrozumiałem? -Dzięki tej miksturze możesz nas zrozumieć. Już mamy część pierwszego poziomu za sobą. Wybaczcie dzieci, ale musimy przełożyć to spodkanie na inny termin. -Jasne Gothi. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać.-powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, poczym popchnęła reszte swoich toważyszy w stronę wyjścia. -Usiądź.-powiedziała szamanka pokazując mi miejsce Wykonałem polecenie. -Powinieneś bez problemu wpasować się w otoczenie ze swoim wyglądem. -A jak ja niby wyglądam? -Nie widziałeś się jeszcze? W twoim pokoju były lustra. -Czym są lustra? -To takie przedmioty, w których możemy zobaczyć siebie tak jak patrząc w tafle wody na jeziorze. -Zapamiętam. -W takim razie zacznijmy naukę pisma. Rozdział 7: Nauka z Gothi mosże wydawać się nudna, ale było inaczej. Bardzo śmiesznie. Ciągle myliłem znaki. Najbardziej C z A. Wychodziły przy tym naprawdę śmieszne słowa. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gothi poszła otworzyć. Po chwili wróciła z jedną z dziewczyn, która była rano. Czym się ona różniła od swojej toważyszki? Dziewczyna miała bardzo niebieskie, duże oczy. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi zbytnio. -To jest C nie P!-mówiłem śmiejąc się -Nie zgodzę się. To mi wygląda na D.-odpowiedziała sprzeczając się ze mną Gothi -Poddaje się na dzisiaj. Jutro reszta.-powiedziałem przestając się śmiać -Przeszkodziłam?-spytała dziewczyna -Nie dziecko. Poznajcie się.-powiedziała szamanka popychając dziewczynę w moją stronę -Hiropen lub Czkawka. Jak wolisz.-powiedziałem -Astrid.-odpowiedziała-Chcesz zwiedzić możę wyspę? -Nie wiem. Jeśli Gothi pozwoli. -Możesz iść, ale nie wracaj za późno.-powiedziała Gothi -Dobrze.-powiedziałem wstając, poczym wyszłem z jej domu razem z Astrid - No to gdzie idziemy? Rozdział 8: Astrid ma jasną skórę, niebieskie oczy i blond włosy. Była ładna, oczywiścje w znaczeniu tego słowa. Szliśmy przez wioskę. Wikingowie odbudowywali domu po ataku. Przechodząc nie daleko nich patrzyli na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. Kiedy przeszliśmy obok jednego z nich, on złapa swój młot i podniusł go do góry. Trzymał go w jednej ręce uderzając nim o drugą. Spojżałem na niego, nie wiem co wyrażały moje oczy. Astrid dotchnęła ręką mych pleców i popchneła bardzo lekko do przodu. -Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi. Tacy już są. Przyzwyczają się.-powiedział piorunując wikinga wzrokiem -Kiedy? -Wkrótce. Szliśmy dalej. Wyszliśmy z wioski i chodziliśmy po wyspie. Pokazała mi różne miejsca. Były one wspaniałe. Magiczne i inne niż te mi dobrze znane. Zaczął się zbliżać zmrok. Wracaliśmy przez wioskę. Usiedliśmy na jednych z bali będących na głównym placu. -I co?-spytała się Astrid -Co?-nie rozumiałe o co jej chodzi -Jak Ci się podoba nasza wyspa? -Piękna, chociaż ludzie to inna opowieść. -Przekonają się do ciebie. Potrzebują czasu. Nie rozumieją tego. To co jest im obce, jest dla nich złe. -Dlaczego? -Tak było od pokoleń. Dla nich dobre jest to co znają od małego. A złe wchodzi do kategorii obce. Takie są ich przekonania. -A czemu są one u ciebie inne? -Nie jestem z tąd. Kiedy moi rodzice umarli przeniosłam się do wuja. Niestety on po dwóch lata też odszedł od nas. -Przykro mi. -A twoja rodzina? -Więc,... Usłyszałem charakterystyczny świst. Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Nie dokończyłem swojej wypowiedzi. Po chwili na placu wylądował Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania